Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {2} & {-2} \\ {1} & {3} & {1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {-1} & {4} \\ {0} & {3} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4}+{-2} & {2}+{-1} & {-2}+{4} \\ {1}+{0} & {3}+{3} & {1}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {1} & {2} \\ {1} & {6} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$